1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting a plurality of fans.
2. Description of Related Art
A chassis of an electronic device may include a bracket, to mount a plurality of fans. However, in mounting the bracket to the chassis by screws or rivets, the screws or rivets are small and difficult to handle, making the installation of the bracket in the chassis labor-intensive.